battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jarrell Tornado/World of Steel
Flesh and steel. That is what the correlation between the planet and its moon can be best described as. In reality, the two stem from the same path. This world, which existed in a elliptical galaxy distant light years from where our own stands now, was inconceivably rich with iron ore, is known as Solderon. Its moon bore very earth-like qualities, which was dubbed Promontory as a result. The human-like race that started out on the primarily rocky planet would often look to the sky and wonder how much better the vibrant body that lit the nights would be as a home. This was the driving motive for innovation. Industry boomed. The space age soon hit Solderon in a time well before the Milky Way was ever conceived, the race of human beings used the resources available to them in the most efficient manner to put themselves on Promontory, as well as eons ahead of Earth's current technology in the process, thanks to the the massive amounts of raw metals that could be extracted from Solderon, and the pristine living conditions that Promontory boasted. So advanced in fact, that the humans developed a way of prolonging life. As time progressed, it became standard issue to implant a chip into a Promonotorian child's head at birth so they could retain memories from the brain as they lived life, and when the person eventually died as all life does, they could be reincarnated as a machine; so much as long as they had no record of wrongdoing through their life, and to some extent, could afford it. The memory chip would be extracted during postmortem, and went to the "World of Steel" (Solderon), where they were placed in a machine/android body, and lived with all of the other machines who were once people after being activated once again. From there, a machine could build upon itself however it pleased. Significant political, militial or heroic figures that were reconstructed were inducted into a council, known collectively as the Masters of Metal. Soon however, Solderon began to out pace the development of Promontory, becoming far more advanced, and sending less materials to its terrestrial neighbor. This caused tensions that soon started to break out into armed conflicts; small at first, but grew in severity with each successive battle that occurred. The divide became too overbearing, and those Promontory decided it would be best to simply halt communications with their neighbor, leaving each celestial body to their own. While little regard actually existed in the beginning, it was known that the machines that inhabited Solderon would eventually degrade in mental status as time passed, for the life-prolonging process was never perfect when the divide occurred. Over time the machines begin to go corrupt, which eventually compromised the entire population of the ore-based planet as no new machines were crafted for the deceased on its moon. This led to some, but very few, conflicts among the planet's mechanical inhabitants time to time as a result. Naturally, with the machines arming themselves freely as they see fit in a mentally deteriorated condition, it makes for a very formidable opponent in a rampant state. Eventually, the very space-time fabric of the multiverse was nearly shattered in its entirety from the actions of a single machine... Category:Blog posts